


Tentacles, With Love

by DontTrustLoserCandy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Double Penetration, Foot Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, So many tentacles, Tentacle Porn, Yuri!!! on Festival, dub-con, i didn't start this with mpreg in mind and i hate, ink puking, mild body horror, possessed!yuuri, possible impregnation, preg...nancy...potential, very mild dub-con???, yof setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTrustLoserCandy/pseuds/DontTrustLoserCandy
Summary: When Yuuri seems down at the Hasetsu Kunchi festival, Victor decides to head home early and see if Yuuri will open up to him in the privacy of their room.Instead, what he gets is... something else entirely.





	Tentacles, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to all the enablers in the discord chat  
> you know who you are. thank u for feeding my sudden tentacle thirst after yuri on festival hit me like a brick

 

Victor notices Yuuri's mood dropping sometime between finding Chris in a fundoshi (and joining in the fun) and settling down to eat takoyaki at a stand Guang-Hong had eagerly pointed them towards after filling them in on where the missing skaters were. At first, he assumes it's because Phichit couldn't come, even if the explanation doesn't sit fully right with him, and falls in a silence when his attempts to cheer up Yuuri fail.

The rest of the group seems to notice, trying to lighten up the mood in their own ways and even breaking into song at one point, but Yuuri stays sullen and quiet.

In the end, Victor decides the best might be to leave and let Yuuri take a break away from from the lively masses of the festival. Yuuri, to his bigger concern, doesn't even try to argue it when Victor proclaims they're leaving early.

The walk to the onsen is quiet, Yuuri's silence sullen, Victor's pensive. He doesn't know what exactly made Yuuri's mood drop like this, and he can't really do anything about it if Yuuri doesn't open up to him first, but he knows to be patient.

Yuuri will either decide to talk and open up to Victor or figure out whatever is bothering him on his own, and Victor is willing to wait to see which way does the coin fall.

As it is, he doesn't have to wait for long.

"Victor?" Yuuri's voice pipes up the moment they walk into Victor's room, and Victor hums. He turns around, undoing the obi of his yukata, and looks at Yuuri. Patient, open.

Awaiting.

(There's a strange reverberation in Yuuri's voice, something he can't quite put his finger on, but Victor waves it off as his slightly drunken mind's imagination.)

"Yes, Yuuri?" Victor asks when the silence stretches, voice soft as he takes a step closer to his fiancé. The man still doesn't look up from the floor, eyes covered by his bangs, and Victor's hand automatically rises to touch Yuuri's chin.

His mouth opens.

"What would you do if I destroyed the world?"

Victor's hand freezes.

"Yuuri?"

"I want to sink the world in despair," Yuuri says, the strange echo in his voice growing stronger, and Victor starts as the man looks up. His pupils are slitted, iris taking over his eyes and an unnaturally pale yellow color, and tendrils of black liquid start to drip out of his mouth as he keeps talking. "I want the world to feel as I do, Victor."

Victor feels a shiver travel down his spine.

"Yuuri, are you okay? Did something you ate disagree with you? You look sick." Victor frowns, torn between wanting to wipe the black liquid off Yuuri's face and wanting to _not_ touch the possible puke, if that's what it is. Finally, he makes a compromise and presses the fabric of his obi under Yuuri's mouth, sending a silent apology to Hiroko for ruining her present.

He doesn't even consider the stains already left on the rug.

"I'll leave only despair... Victor..."

His frown deepens, watching Yuuri's strange state, and he pushes away the bangs sticking to Yuuri's forehead with a hand. 

It comes back feeling slightly viscous.

"I think you're sick. Come, let's take you to a doctor, Yuuri. They'll help you get better." Victor barely has the time to finish talking before he's being pushed away, thrown on the bed with unnatural force, even for Yuuri's unassuming strength.

Victor gasps, his breath knocked out of him by the impact, and startles when he notices something slimy wrapping around his legs and arms and press them down. Blinking in shock, he stares back at Yuuri, eyes a fuller shade of yellow now and mouth still stained with inky liquid.

And tentacles. There's tentacles coming out of the sleeves of his yukata.

"No, Victor... You're not going anywhere. Despair... Inky blackness... I'll drown the world in it..."

"Yuuri?"

" _Stay close_ ," Yuuri hisses, reverberation striking Victor down to the bone as the man takes two steps closer, looming over him as the tentacles around his limbs tighten.

Victor feels his breath hitch, both with a spike of fear and hope. Whatever is happening to Yuuri right now... he's still there, deep down.

It's still Yuuri, just tilted out of focus.

Victor needs to draw him out, remind him of who he is. Hopefully before Yuuri decides to go on a rampage.

He licks his lips and notices Yuuri following the gesture with a familiar look in his eyes. _Ah._

"Yuuri, remember what ties us together," Victor starts, voice calm, soothing, just the slightest bit husky. "Your Eros wasn't made to destroy the world. Think about everything we've experienced together, all that you've taught me. Remember the night after the cup of China? And after you came back from the Rostelecom Cup?"

Victor is looking, and so he notices Yuuri's eyes subtly changing with his every word, turning hungry even as some of the unnatural yellow color fades away, making his lust-blown pupils all the more striking, and Victor gulps.

Time for the big guns.

"Remember all the pleasure after pleasure we've shared together, Yuuri? All the love we carry for the other?" Victor croons, voice low, and thrusts his hips up in the air a little, shifting just enough to make his pinned down form enticing, inviting.

Yuuri doesn't move from where he stands, too far away and too distant, but Victor still feels the tentacles squirming up his arms and sides, searching. Surprised, a gasp tears out of him when he feels a slimy and cold tentacle rub against his nipple, the spike of arousal unexpected.

Yuuri seems to take the sound as encouragement, and Victor breathes in sharply as he feels the tentacles wrapped around his ankles squirm their way up his legs, twisting around them as they brush and tickle his erogenous zones without mercy.

A new tentacle brushes against his foot, slipping the tip between one of his toes, slimy and firm like a tongue as it explores the sensitive skin, and Victor moans.

"Mine... Victor's all mine..." Yuuri whispers over him, watching, and Victor groans as the words go straight to his dick. "Mine to touch... Mine to take..."

"Y-Yuuri..."

The tentacles on his legs slip under his loose yukata, one palming at his cock over the fundoshi while the other slips lower, squirming between his cheeks as if testing exactly how much skin the fundoshi covers. Victor gasps, squirming at the touch, torn between lust and concern for Yuuri's still possessed state. He hadn't expected his attempts to snap Yuuri out of it to backfire like this, but he still whimpers when the tentacles tease the edges of the fundoshi, slipping the tip under the fabric before retreating, refusing to go further. The tentacles on his arms aren't much better, playing with his nipples and sticking their suckers over his chest and shoulder, and Victor finds the sensation confusingly erotic.

"Victor... Mine..." Yuuri whispers, reverberation echoing oddly with the huskiness of his voice, and Victor swallows as he feels the tentacles tug his fundoshi down just enough to finally squirm inside.

The slimy, wet touch against the head of his dick makes his hips jerk, feeling another tentacle slip up his ass crack, small suckers sticking to his perineum. He groans at the feeling of the tentacle prodding at his hole, tip teasingly circling his pucker as Victor tries to thrust against it, and gasps when it suddenly moves away, suckers coming off his perineum with a pop.

"Y-Yuuri..." Victor moans, thrashing in bed as the tentacles keep exploring his body, another one joining the one teasing his ass as the tentacle on his dick curls deliciously around his hard length. His nipples already feel abused by the suckers sticking and pulling at them, and his hands grasp and paw at the air until a tentacle helpfully comes into grabbing range, wrapping against his wrist as the soft, slimy skin wiggles in his hand, exploring his fingers and tickling the skin between them like an eager tongue.

Victor's already feeling overwhelmed by the sensations, body spasming and twitching in pleasure as the mass of tentacles fondles and plays with his body, and he moans loudly as the smooth tentacle playing with his pucker finally enters him, prodding inside him and slicking his hole with its slimy secretion.

Then the tentacle thrusts into him, starting on a pace that quickly becomes hard and fast as his hole opens to the intrusion again and again, and Victor throws back his head and _keens_.

"You like that, Victor...?" Yuuri asks, voice wavering between the deep echo and something more like himself, and Victor looks up at him with eyes already tearing up in pleasure.

"Yuuri... Yuuri... yes, yes, more-- _ah_!" Victor breaks off with a moan, tentacle brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of him, and gasps as another tentacle slips inside his hole, stretching him to an almost painful degree.

The tentacles piston inside of him, rubbing mercilessly against his prostate with every thrust, and Victor's moans increase as a tentacle curls around his balls and _squeezes,_  driving him over the edge. He comes hard, feeling the tentacle wrapped around his dick squirm and try to catch as much of his come as possible, and he makes a punched out noise as the tentacles inside him keeping pounding his ass, barely slowing down their pace at his release.

"Yu- too mu- ahhh," Victor gasps, feeling tears fall down his cheeks and joining the drool in the bed covers, and he breathes a sigh of relief as the intense stimulation slows down, tentacles finally lying still over his body and inside him, possessive. " _Yuuri_."

He looks up at the love of his life, standing too far away from him and too still, slightly disheveled with the yukata falling off one shoulder from all the tentacles wriggling out of it. It's Yuuri, even if his eyes are still slitted and yellow, the cloud of something supernatural and _wrong_ hanging over him. It's Yuuri, and he's _too far away._

Victor weakly paws at the blankets with his free hand, giving Yuuri his best puppy eyes, and feels a burst of relief and satisfaction when Yuuri comes closer to the bed. Then Yuuri straddles his hips, looking down at his body with something dark in his gaze, and Victor watches with a hitch in his breath as more tentacles wriggle out of the sleeves and the bottom of his yukata. 

"Will you leave me too, Victor?" Yuuri says softly, a tentacle coming up to caress Victor's cheek. "Leave me and let me drown myself and the world in despair?"

"No," Victor croaks, voice rough and scratchy from moaning, lungs feeling weak and spent. "Never, Yuuri, my Yuuri. I'll never leave you. I'm yours as long as you'll have me." He swallows, throat feeling patchy even so, and looks up at Yuuri, trying to show all the love he feels through his eyes, pleading. "Stay close to me and never leave."

_Come back to me._

Yuuri hesitates, eyes clearing up until Victor can almost see Yuuri's beautiful eye color again, but then a shadow passes over them. They darken, and with it Yuuri's expression, something desperate shining through in the frown of his face as the tentacles in Victor's arms tighten and manhandle him until his arms are crossed over his head. A tentacle curls around his wrists, tying them together, and Victor shivers and gasps as the tentacles inside his ass suddenly pull out, leaving him gaping and empty.

Then another tentacle comes prod at his hole, the tip feeling oddly different to the others, expanded and tapered instead of long and pointy, and Victor holds his breath and looks up at Yuuri.

"Then prove it to me, Victor," Yuuri says, echo deep and low, and thrust in.

Victor gasps, a moan punched out of his throat as he feels the stretch of the tentacle's head inside his asshole, and pants as it slides deeper into him. The tentacle doesn't wait to start ramming into him, bulbous head tugging against his rim every time it pulls out, and the tentacles on his legs squeeze him as he tries to open his legs wider, encourage the tentacle fucking him to take more, fill him deeper.

"Yuuri, Yuuri," Victor moans, watching more tentacles slip out from under Yuuri's yukata to squirm against his ribs, tickling him before focusing on his erogenous zones. One wraps tenderly around the nape of his neck, and Victor's eyelashes flutter shut.

"Join me, Victor," Yuuri hums, yellow eyes looking down at him. "Take me in, become one with me."

A hand presses down on Victor's stomach, touch so unexpected after countless tentacles that it's enough to make Victor shudder and moan, and he presses against it in a plea. Then the familiar gesture sinks in along with its implications, and Victor feels his recovering dick twitch in interest as his lower stomach turns hot.

"Yuuri," Victor sighs, human touch soothing even as the tentacle keeps mercilessly fucking into him, leaving him with a confusing mix of signals so utterly _Yuuri_. " _Yuu-_ ri, I lov-"

Victor gasps as a tentacle thrusts into his mouth, choking off his words and leaving him scrambling to cover his teeth at the stretch. It's big, almost as big as the one fucking him raw, with the same kind of tapered end, and Victor gags as the tentacle slides deep inside his mouth, then pulls out and thrusts back in.

He breathes through his nose, moaning as the tentacle fucks his mouth. Yuuri presses his hand harder to his stomach as if feeling the tentacle thrust deep into him through the skin, sensation maddening as Victor's voice is choked by the tentacle thrusting into his mouth. Victor opens his eyes, already growing moist as he feels himself being fucked inside out, and looks up at Yuuri with a half-lidden, blissed out gaze.

"Shush Victor." The echo in Yuuri's voice caresses his skin, and Victor shudders as the tentacle in his mouth thrusts particularly deep and hard, struggling to keep his eyes open and throat lax as the looks at the possessed man straddling his hips. "Be quiet now and get pregnant for me."

Victor's moan is muffled by the tentacle inside his mouth, but still audible as he thrusts back into the tentacle fucking his ass raw. The tentacle using his mouth tastes oddly salty, not quite like salt water, and Victor makes a sound of excitement as he realizes the taste reminds him of cum.

He clenches his throat around the tip of the tentacle, swallowing and pressing his tongue against the smooth surface as he moans, and is rewarded with a spurt of hot, salty liquid filling his mouth. He swallows as much as possible while the tentacle still thrusts into his mouth, twitching as it comes, and feels the rest drip down his chin and throat. Victor hums, tentacle twitching again and brushing against the roof of his mouth, and accidentally breathes in. Choking on the liquid still being pumped into his mouth, he starts to cough and gasp, silently thankful when the tentacle pulls out and leaves him gulping in air instead of more of its seed.

A hand touches his cheek, soft and warm, and Victor opens his watery eyes and smiles weakly at Yuuri. The man's expression twitches, an emotion passing through so fast Victor wonders if he imagines it, but the touch on his cheek stays soft, tender.

Victor hadn't noticed the tentacles stop moving until they start wriggling over his body again, flicking his nipples and moving sensuously down his side, and he moans at the feeling. A tentacle laps at his ankle, wrapping around it, and Victor eagerly opens his mouth as Yuuri's lips crash against his. He lets Yuuri explore the taste in his mouth, enjoying the skin on skin contact and the feeling of Yuuri's tongue against his, and keens as the tentacle inside his ass starts pounding into him again. It sets a punishing pace, uncaring that Victor's lagging dick isn't fully recovered yet from his last orgasm and the scare, and Victor feels something like a dry orgasm punch through him at the realization, traveling from his lower belly down to his toes. It leaves him panting, lax as the tentacle keeps mercilessly pounding him and Yuuri devours his mouth, and Victor soaks in the attention with gusto.

Yuuri finally pulls away, a tendril of saliva and tangy cum linking them together, and then proceeds to kiss and lick down his chin and throat. Victor hums, closing his eyes, and then blinks them open when he feels something wet poke at his lips. It's a tentacle, a familiar one, and Victor observes it curiously. It's white like the others, bulbous end big and a deep pink, and Victor feels himself start to salivate as he notices a bead of cum still resting on the tip, slick with drying saliva and its natural slick.

"Clean it up, Victor..." Yuuri murmurs against his throat, the tentacle resting on the nape of his neck caressing the underside of his ear.

Victor obediently opens his mouth, lapping at the tentacle and sucking the head, moans spilling out of him as the tentacle fucking his ass thrusts harder, jackrabbiting into him. He feels his body bounce, sides brushing against Yuuri's legs from where the man straddles him, and Victor looks at him as he keeps hungrily mouthing at the spent tentacle.

"Ah- Yuuri, Yuuri..." Victor whimpers, the way Yuuri caresses his stomach in answer only making his pleasure spike, body feeling high-strung and dangling on the edge. "Fill me up, Yuuri, _yes_."

He moans, begging and clutching at the tentacles holding him down, body bouncing as the tentacle in his ass mercilessly pounds into his sloppy hole. His body twitches, overloaded by pain-pleasure as a tentacle wraps around his dick and starts to pump him in synch with the brutal pounding. 

His skin is starting to feel numb from all the stimulation, body past the throes of pleasure, but he still feels a blinding burst of ecstasy as the tentacle pushes against his prostate, pressing into it as it twists and shudders and _swells_ inside of him, and he comes with a shout punched out of his lips. Victor pants, body spent and jaw slack, and distantly notices two two tentacles cleaning the cum off his stomach and twitching dick, squeezing it with gentle hunger for more seed as the tentacle inside him fucks him through the numbness of oversensitivity.

The tentacle pounds into him one, two, three times more, each thrust so hard and deep he feels himself sliding up the bed and then being dragged back down by the ankles, and he lets out a voiceless gasp as hot, thick liquid shots into him. The tentacle slows down as it comes, shuddering until it's leisurely fucking the last of its seed inside him, and he moans at the feeling of it. Then a second, thicker liquid joins the first in filling his inside, and Victor feels his hole be plugged shut, tentacle squirming out as it fills him with the thick liquid to the rim.

Victor blinks at Yuuri, perplexed and confused under the exhaustion, and yellow eyes meet his in answer. A hand comes up to caress Victor's cheek, warm if a bit slimier than it should, and Victor leans into the touch with a soft sigh.

"I wonder... will that be enough?" Yuuri asks, reverberation almost gone, and Victor opens his eyes to look at his possessed fiancé's face. "How long until you leave me too, Victor?" There's something dark and familiar in Yuuri's eyes, and Victor feels a pang of pain in his chest. Whatever happened today, Victor missed all the signs of Yuuri hurting, didn't he? "Would you leave me while swollen with our children? With our brood?"

"Never, Yuuri," Victor swears, voice raspy, drawing energy out of thin air to form the words. "Remember what has always tied us together? On the ice, off the ice, dancing your routines at Minako's studio... Skating side by side as we practiced our duetto... What is it, Yuuri? What shines through in your skating, in the way you move to the music?"

"... Love?"

"Yes, love."

Yuuri's face is open, vulnerable, as the yellow bleeds out of his eyes, pupils becoming rounder, and Victor feels the tentacles start to retract. He watches them squirm back into Yuuri's disheveled yukata, some disappearing like smoke in front of his eyes, dissipating in the air.

The banquet room, Victor's room, is silent as Yuuri turns back to normal. The unexplainable darkness pressing down like an oppressive fog lifts off as Yuuri slumps into Victor's chest, face squished on the bedding next to Victor's head.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks at Yuuri's lack of movement, although hearing his breathing close to his ear does comfort him somewhat. Limbs stiff from being held up and pinned down for so long, Victor manages to wrap an arm around Yuuri's shoulder with only minimal aching, sinking his fingers into Yuuri's hair. They're both sticky, sweaty messes, and Victor isn't looking forwards to cleaning himself up. His body feels sore already, boneless. "Yuuri, my love... My gold..."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri says, voice frail and strangled, choked off as he starts to tremble in Victor's arms. It makes Victor think about the feeling of jumping into a quad, flying in the air and knowing already you're going to land wrong, but not _how_ wrong and how bad it'll be. Wondering how much your knees will hurt at impact, fearing that they'll shatter. "I'm sorry-"

"Shhh," Victor says, touch soft as he caresses Yuuri's hair in what he hopes is a soothing pattern. "It's okay, Yuuri. I... I really enjoyed that."

"You... You did?" Yuuri pulls away, taking Victor's heart with him, and he barely manages to bite off a childish whine before he's looking into Yuuri's disbelieving, puffy eyes.

"Of course I did," Victor says, caressing the skin under Yuuri's eye with a thumb, "it was you."

"Oh." Yuuri makes a punched out sound, looking like Victor just hit him with a fish out of nowhere, and then flops back down on Victor, burying his face against the side of Victor's head.

A thought crosses his mind, and he stops his absent-minded ministrations.

"You... did enjoy it too, right, Yuuri?" Victor asks, words stumbling out of his mouth, leaving behind a salty taste with a touch of bile. 

His insides twist with the rise of something dark, and he doesn't feel all that good anymore. 

Yuuri tenses.

"Yes! Yes, I did- I enjoyed it. Even if... It's not what I would've done in a normal situation," Yuuri reassures him, propping himself up by the elbows to look Victor in the eyes before looking away, flushing.

Victor smiles, then grins.

"Let's sleep a little, Yuuri! Being possessed by a tentacle monster... Spirit? Evil spirit?"

"Evil spirit. And it was a squid."

"Being possessed by an evil squid spirit sounds exhausting," Victor finishes, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pressing him down against his chest. Yuuri goes, face ending up tantalizingly close to his ear, and the soft sigh that escapes his lips makes Victor shiver.

"We still need to get cleaned up, Victor."

Victor's mind flashes back to the... _situation_ in his ass, and then he brushes it away. Tomorrow's problems for tomorrow Victor.

"We can do that later, coach's orders," Victor says airily, cuddling Yuuri tighter against him, and he feels Yuuri's smile press against his skin as the man buries his face in Victor's neck. Victor smiles back, glad the inside joke about their coaching was enough to make Yuuri finally relax against him, and closes his eyes.

It takes some shuffling, in the end, Victor not fond of being unable to breathe and Yuuri preferring the soft bed to Victor's pointy corners, but they finally find a comfortable position in which to doze off. Victor ignores the discomfort in his ass as he moves, thick liquid dry and keeping his insides shut, and considers taking a _long_ bath tomorrow before going into the onsen. Maybe use some towels. But he'll deal with it later, when they're rested and recuperated enough to clean up and drink.

For now, Victor curls around Yuuri's body, touching skin from nose to toe as he molds himself against Yuuri's curve, and closes his eyes.

"I love you," Victor whispers in Russian, pressing his lips against the skin over Yuuri's vertebrae, already half asleep.

The silence is soft as Victor drifts off, and the last thing he hears is Yuuri whispering back familiar words in Japanese.

Victor smiles, and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking refuse to call them a squad


End file.
